like the sky in a dream sometime
by hoezier
Summary: "Just because the world tells us that we're meant to be together doesn't mean we should be!"—In which Juvia meets her soulmate by dumping bottled water on one of his friends and he wants nothing to do with her. Oh well. Gray resists, Juvia persists. High School AU.
1. but you're here in my heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

 **〜〜(／￣▽)／ 〜ф**

FAIRY ACADEMY EMERGED LIKE A growing wave in a sea of cherry blossoms as Juvia walked down the length of the sidewalk in the mid-April weather. Most of the students going the same way cleared a path when they saw her approach, clearly sensing the evil vibes she was giving out to anyone who dared look in her direction.

 _That's right_ , she thought. _Don't you all dare talk to Juvia or_ else.

Weeks in and she _still_ didn't understand why she had to transfer to Fairy Academy when Courage was literally in the same city. Juvia knew her new parents wanted her to feel like she was beginning a fresh life with them but she _really_ didn't think changing high schools was necessary. Especially since Fairy Academy was full of crazy preps. Crazy, stupid preps who didn't understand the value of a swimming club entirely separate from the reigning sports club.

Even when a certain someone had been petitioning Headmaster Makarov for days. _Days!_

But it looked like karma was on a roll today. Despite the clear warning on her resting bitch face, someone was still relentlessly calling her name behind her. "Lockser-san! _Lockser-san!_ "

And Juvia knew exactly who it was. She felt her sour mood grow worse. If she continued walking then maybe the meddling girl would change her mind and ignore Juvia entirely this time. Her morning was bad enough already: during breakfast, Mother had insisted she call her new foster brother _oniisan_ so they could start getting comfortable with each other _._ Juvia guessed that could work if they were blessed with two kids who handled emotions well. But alas.

The oniisan in question walked out that dining room with her faster than she'd ever seen the both of them move. It almost felt a little like sibling bonding.

 _Sigh._ Her strategy wasn't working though. "Lockser-san, I command you to _stop_!"

So maybe Juvia was quickening her pace just a little. Can anyone really blame her? The large gates of the school were already coming into view. One more push and she would lose her assailant in the body of students also entering the building. Juvia was so _close_. The air tasted like victory.

Except the assailant was faster. And stronger. And generally physically better than her (and Juvia was a _swimmer_ ). A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to a stop.

"Scarlet-san," said Juvia in her best surprised tone. She hoped the permanently dead-eyed look on her face didn't give the lie away. "Were you… talking to _Juvia_?"

Erza Scarlet let go of her to adjust the fake glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her red armband gleamed a spotless PRESIDENT. "This is the fifth time I have to remind you of the school dress code, Lockser-san. Our skirt shouldn't fall to our ankles like that, it should be two inches above the knee. And your blouse is too short to cover your bellybutton, please tell your parents to buy you a new one. A button-up, long sleeved shirt this time. Moreover, your vest and blazer are missing. And your ribbon is the wrong color."

"Gomennasai," Juvia said. The ribbon was part of her sailor uniform back in Courage Academy and she liked it. "Juvia keeps forgetting."

Erza closed her eyes and then sighed deeply. "Well, I can't possibly demand you to change now. Please wear the proper uniform tomorrow or I will have to ask you to report to the Headmaster. _Again._ "

"Of course, Scarlet-san," said Juvia. She thought to attempt a smile except it wouldn't reach her eyes. Erza probably hated liars.

The other girl nodded but she didn't start walking away as Juvia expected. Instead, she fidgeted as she stood, tugging at the hem of her school-mandated blazer and slowly going as red as her cherry hair. She opened her mouth and then closed it again like a fish out of water.

Juvia had a bad feeling.

"Scarlet-san," said Juvia. She stepped back, a little uncomfortable with the silence. "Are—Are you about to confess to Juvia?"

Erza's eyes widened and her mouth hung open to rasp a single word: " _What?_ "

"Juvia doesn't like you that way, Scarlet-san," said Juvia with a shrug. Maybe she should be a lot nicer, but she knew from experience that rejection hurt no matter what.

Erza rapidly shook her head, figurative steam curling up from her cheeks as she flushed. "No—No! I would _never_ do that to you! I mean, I'm not saying you're unattractive! Girls are generally the fairer sex, all things considered—though that doesn't mean I like girls that way! Dammit! Wait, don't get me wrong! There's nothing wrong with liking girls that way, either, it's just not my cup of tea! I just really wanted to ask about—about!" The poor girl looked like she was about to faint.

Juvia stared, awkwardly rocking on her heels as she waited for the President to finish her mental breakdown. Finally, she said, "You wanted to ask about what?" Juvia hoped she sounded understanding and not the least bit impatient (which she was).

That seemed to break an imaginary dam. Erza breathed in like she was getting ready for battle. Then she hurriedly managed out, " _I just wanted to inquire as to why you and Jellal walk together every morning!_ "

Juvia cocked her head, caught off guard. Whatever it was she thought was going to happen, it certainly wasn't this. "Could it be that… you _like_ Jellal-senpai?"

"No," said Erza forcefully, which didn't convince Juvia at all. She pushed up her glasses, avoiding Juvia's eyes. "It's just that Jellal is my friend, and I've never seen you two talk to each other at school before. I was just… curious. I thought maybe you were… that the both of you met and…"

Juvia felt the smile before she could stop it. "Don't worry, Scarlet-san," she said. "Jellal-senpai isn't my soulmate if that's what you're thinking. He's my aniki."

Erza gaped. " _Aniki?_ "

" _Hai_ ," said Juvia humorlessly, walking away before the love-struck Student Council President asked any more questions.

She couldn't believe Erza thought the universe would give a girl as depressing as her a _soulmate_. They were better off just blessing some other ditz who already had everything handed to her on a silver platter. Like the rich blonde girl from the next room over.

Juvia sighed. What was the matter with her?

 **〜〜(／￣▽)／ 〜ф**

 _When the gods tied a red cord around the little fingers of fated souls, it was fused by a melody that only the people strung together could hear. This way they knew that destiny had blessed them, since the heavens sung in celebration with their union._

 _But soulmates were few and far between. These days, people considered themselves lucky if they found someone who loved them just because they could. Everyone had grown tired of the tragedies that came with waiting or wanting the soulmates. In fact, loving for love was all the rage with the kids now._

 _Juvia didn't need a soulmate to weigh her pinky down. It wasn't like she deserved it. But she really, really wanted someone who loved her_ just because.

 **〜〜(／￣▽)／ 〜ф**

It started like this: an unknown girl came up to her during lunch. "Ne, Lockser-san!"

"Can Juvia help you?" said Juvia with an eyebrow raised. She really didn't talk to her classmates much. They were weird about her being a transfer from Courage Academy.

The girl smiled, oblivious to her snub. "You're always alone. You should eat with us!"

She should—what? Juvia blushed. She thought everyone in the class had collectively decided to avoid her on Day 1. Her mood had improved significantly during the morning schedule and now she didn't have her au naturel _look-at-me-or-die-a-painful-death_ aura to save her from being embarrassed. Or from actually looking pleased. Juvia peered behind the girl and saw two other girls holding their bento boxes. They waved at her.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, right?

She looked away. "Juvia doesn't think that's a good idea," Juvia said, visibly settling into her seat to further display her unwillingness.

"C'mon, Lockser-san!" The girl clasped her hands to her lips, pleading. "You're so cool, we want to get to know you!"

Juvia paused. The regret would probably come later. "W-Where will you eat?"

"Hooray," the girl cheered.

Juvia went with them to the benches behind the main building. Most of the tables were already filled with pockets of students from different classes and years, enjoying the sunny day as they jostled around and laughed. Juvia held her bento and bottled water closer, following the three girls slowly.

She still didn't know their names.

"I gotta say, Lockser-san," said the girl with pink hair who talked her into this. "We thought it'd be harder to get you to sit with us!"

The black-haired girl clutching at Juvia's arm perked up. "But you're actually really nice, Juvia-san!"

"Not that we didn't think you were," hastily corrected the one with the glasses lagging behind them. "But we heard you were in a gang! Is that true?"

"Juvia doesn't think she should say," Juvia trailed off. These girls were persistent.

They found a table relatively in the middle of the hubbub. She tugged at her short blouse, trying to get it to cover her belly. All the noise was making Juvia self-conscious. She desperately wished she was wearing the proper school uniform just like Erza told her to. Juvia had always eaten her lunch in the classroom before.

The three girls didn't notice her discomfort.

 _"Hey, what did you get today?"_

 _"My mom made me croquettes!"_

 _"Ohh, can we switch?"_

 _"No way! We already did yesterday!"_

Juvia unwrapped her bento as the girls chattered mindlessly beside her. It was her new Father who cooked in their household and today he made grilled fish, which Juvia deduced was Mother's favorite from the countless times they all had it for lunch now. She was beginning to dislike fish.

"Lockser-san," the perky black-haired girl said, pointing at her. "What's that?"

"Eh?" Juvia looked at her phone, resting with the small doll she made and tied as a keychain.

The bespectacled girl responded, "It's a _teru teru bozu_ , right?"

"Yes," said Juvia, flustered. She shouldn't have taken out her phone.

"I saw my neighbor hang one of those once," the pink-haired girl shared as she opened her own lunch.

The girl with the glasses nodded. "Does it really bring sunshine?"

"Juvia thinks so," she mumbled, getting a little overwhelmed.

The pink-haired girl hummed. "Did any of you sing its _warabe uta_ when you were kids or was it just me?"

"Oh!" The ravenette looked even more delighted than usual. "I remember! I always thought it was a little _creepy_ …"

Juvia stopped. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. The regret came sooner than she expected.

"Isn't it the song where they cut a man's head off," quipped The One with Glasses.

"Yes," responded Juvia immediately, going numb. She thought about her old orphanage, her old life. How no one ever talked to her because she sewed the dolls almost obsessively when she was admitted. _Juvia-san is a little_ creepy _, isn't she?_

"Hehe! The _teru teru bozu_ looks like a ghost, doesn't it?" Pinky made an ominous _ohh_ sound.

 _Ameonna! Ameonna! Juvia-chan is bad luck!_

Perky Girl laughed. "Stop it! _You're_ giving me the heebie-jeebies!"

Juvia stood up, her heart pounding. She knew it. She _knew_ it. This wasn't a good idea at all. Juvia hated people and they hated her.

The three girls fell silent.

It was Pinky who spoke first, cautious. "Lockser-san, are you okay?"

Juvia gathered her belongings, trying not to cry. _Bad luck! Bad luck!_ The childish chants rang in her ear. "…Juvia _made_ this doll."

Perky Girl followed her to her feet, looking guilty. "Gomennasai, Lockser-san! We meant nothing by it!"

"We were only kidding," offered The One with Glasses, wringing her hands.

Juvia glared at them, her throat burning. Any minute now—any minute and she was going to burst into tears. She had to get away. "Juvia _was_ in a gang. And she still is. If you know what's good for you, you won't talk to her. _Ever. Again._ "

She stormed off before they could answer, breathing hard through her nose. Her shoulders were starting to shake. Juvia whimpered out a slight sob to relieve the difficulty. She had to stop. Nobody could see her cry. Not here. Not now.

 _Juvia, honey. We're so sorry._

" _Oof!"_

Juvia stumbled back, stunned. The rich blonde from Class 2 – 2 had bumped into her. Juvia's mind whirred, her anger at the pathetic sob she let out in public spilling over. _She couldn't believe this._

The girl bowed hastily, sputtering out, "G-Gomennasai! It's my fault! I wasn't looking!"

Juvia didn't think. Everything went by in a haze of hurt and memories and rain. _Ameonna. We're sorry. Bad luck. You survived._

She uncapped her bottle and tipped the contents over the blonde's head, satisfaction curling at the pit of her stomach. The gasp that came was a disbelieving volume of quiet. "No," she said nastily, her tears drying away as she blinked down at the other girl. " _Juvia_ is sorry."

The girl straightened, eyes wide as water dribbled down her face. "W-What—"

"Hey." A hand slapped Juvia's still outstretched hand away. " _She said it was her fault._ "

The hit didn't sting. But as Juvia looked, the clock hands slowed. The air around them stilled and the lights brightened, trickling through the crisscrossing slats of leaves in sunbeams. Juvia could hear it—a slow, faint piano like the melody her real mother used to play when she was little. Her stomach churned _home_.

"Well?" The boy said, frowning at her with dark eyes. "What'd you do that for? Apologize to Lucy."

Juvia strained her ears but the music was gone like it never happened. Even the boy showed no signs of hearing it. Maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe she was just confused by the onslaught of her painful childhood memories.

But Juvia knew in her heart of hearts that it did happen. It _did_. The universe had outdone itself when it came to balancing out her misfortunes. She never thought she'd actually _hear the music!_ Juvia swallowed. "L-Lucy?"

"Yeah," he answered, growing annoyed. Against all odds, Juvia was blushing under the angry weight of his gaze. And why wouldn't she? She always thought no one would ever love her again. This boy was her miracle! Juvia was transfixed as he gestured to the dripping blonde she had already forgotten. "Lucy. The girl you doused with water for no damn reason."

"It's—It's really no big deal," said the girl sheepishly, waving her hands around and spraying droplets of water on Juvia and the boy. "The bottle wasn't full, anyway."

Juvia stared, uncomprehending. "Juvia—Juvia… didn't…" She'd forgotten why she was so upset that she had to take it out on a _nobody_. Her argument with the three already faceless girls seemed meaningless now.

Juvia heard the heavens _sing_.

The boy _tch_ 'ed. "Forget it," he interrupted, grabbing the girl— _Lucy_ from Class 2 – 2. Lucy, who looked very much chagrined and very much _his_. "Let's just go, Lucy."

"W-Wait," Juvia called, heart going _doki doki_ so fast her chest felt like a cage. Was her face red-hot? She never really talked to anyone first before. Was this how they did it? Was it too straightforward? How did anyone introduce themselves to new people? How did they date? Was there some sort of rule for love at first sight? Of course, there was also the matter of Juvia antagonizing his friend for a first impression, but it was just _half a bottle of water!_ No big deal, right? Lucy was just his friend, right? That she could be anything more would be resolved by the fact that Juvia and this boy heard music unique to them, right?

Erza had set the pace. Now Juvia was having a mental breakdown herself. She had to calm down!

He tilted his head around to look at her, eyebrows scrunched. _Pretty. Pretty._ _Pretty._ Juvia could _not_ calm down! "What?"

"Juvia. Um." She gulped, nervous. What was Juvia _doing_? She was _so bad_ at people already, how was she going to act around _him_? Her mind conjured up images upon images of his arms wrapped around her, his voice saying her name like a caress, firework hearts in the background as they kissed. _Juvia-chan, you are so cute._ In the distance, a kettle popped and whistled. She was on fire. " _Juvia wants to know your name!_ "

The boy faltered, his face smoothing into surprise before he resumed glaring at her dubiously. Was she imagining things or was there a dusting of pink on his pale cheeks? Juvia was over the moon. Did he hear it now? He must've! The gods had blessed them!

"Gray," he said curtly, turning away with Lucy in hand.

 _Gray-sama_ , Juvia thought, raising her pinky finger in wonder. _Juvia was made for you_.

 **〜〜(／￣▽)／ 〜ф**

 **Author's Note:** Ah, the High School AU—with a touch of Soulmate AU. I don't live in Japan, so forgive me if I get things wrong.

In case anyone was wondering:

 _oniisan_ – formal way of saying "big brother"; pretty popular in anime

 _gomennasai_ – formal way of apologizing

 _aniki_ – informal, rather rude way of saying "big brother"; kinda like "bro"

 _warabe uta_ – folk song/nursery rhyme

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. i was made for loving you

JUVIA CAREFULLY PARTED THE BUSHES and peered with one unblinking eye into the open window of a classroom. She had balanced the fourth bento box comfortably on the windowsill, a bright pink dot standing out above the otherwise dull, earthy accent of the school landscape. Easily spotted, very _obviously_ for one of the only two people in the room. Gray would notice it now, wouldn't he?

Juvia frowned against the leaves. It wasn't supposed to be _this_ hard to give him a gift.

The first one she'd made went to a very hungry, very dumb-looking student who'd seen it _on Gray's desk_ and, upon confirming that his gorgeous classmate had already bought bread at the store, quickly took it all for himself. Juvia waited until after class hours to confront him about his little 'mistake' and give him a piece of her mind. The boy had then hastily explained to her that Gray thought someone left it on his table by accident, so. He wasn't a monster. Food shouldn't go to waste!

He had grinned like he was God's gift to humanity and Juvia snapped the plastic ruler she was pointing at him in half. " _Ruin Juvia's plans one more time, Nigel, you'll see,_ " she told his cowering body ominously, making a gesture with her hands that made him squeak. " _Understand?_ "

Juvia tacked a note on the next one she made, scrawling small, red hearts around Gray's name to let him know that it was _her_ —his _soulmate_ , the only one who could possibly do it—who'd given him the boxed lunch. It was clearly out of the goodness of her heart… but if he wanted to personally thank her for it (emphasis on _personally_ ), who was she to say no? Or to hide her identity?

In order to avoid another Nigel Incident (the boy hadn't been able to look her in the eyes after assuring her the food was _good, really, please don't kill me_ ), she put it inside his school bag. Confident, she passed by his classroom door a couple of times to check.

As it turned out, Gray wasn't in the habit of opening his bag during the afternoon. God forbid her soulmate _took notes_.

Thrawted again, Juvia didn't give up just yet. Try and try, right? Gray actually got his hands on the third one, but one of his classmates— _Natsu Dragneel_ , Juvia filed away for later—put a boiling rock on his seat and he _dropped_ it, spilling everything on the floor it with a yelp.

Juvia had despaired all day. She'd spent the whole morning shaping the omelet into a yellow heart.

If it wasn't bad enough, Father had asked about their missing bento boxes when she got home. Juvia promptly shut herself in her room and didn't answer her door until the next day.

"Hey, Gray," said the delinquent who was always with her Gray. Natsu loomed over her bento with a devious smirk, his obvious task of wiping the window forgotten. "There's another bento here for you!"

"I _told_ you," Gray said, sliding into view with a mop. Juvia's eyes widened. The boy was _shirtless_ and, more importantly, wearing a white bandanna that stuck up his hair. "They think I'm someone else, all right?" He snatched the bento up, cheeks as pink as Natsu's spiky hair.

Natsu grinned. "Nuh-uh! Gray has an _admirer~!_ " He made kissy noises.

Juvia blushed. It was true. But she was still going to kill Natsu.

"Shut up! I'm going to _kill_ you," Gray gritted out, glaring, as Natsu pranced around him with his lips puckered.

"Why don't you meet up with her and find out if it really is for you?" The other boy sang wickedly. Juvia panicked. _No. No. No. Not yet._ "So you can finally get that stick outta your ass!"

"Are you really gonna start a fight right now?" Gray set the handle of the mop against the window, the bento cradled in one hand as the other went up in a fist. Juvia cheered: _go get him, Gray-sama!_ "Because I'm ready to go, sauce-for-brains!"

Natsu scowled, meeting Gray's fist with his own. "You gotta think of a better insult than that, popsicle-dick!"

And then the unlikeliest person Juvia would ever think to see appeared between them, a terrible, ominous feeling emanating around her bowed head. "Boys," said Erza Scarlet quietly. "I thought I told you _no fighting_."

Gray immediately backed away, grabbing his mop. "He started it!"

"Only because Gray's embarrassed he's a _pussy_ ," taunted Natsu, motioning to the bento still safely in Gray's hand.

"You are going to _get it_ ," Gray said viciously, angling the mop to strike.

Erza blocked it, snatching the deadly cleaning item from him with a glare. "You two keep this up and you're going to be cleaning classrooms _for weeks_."

"Erza!" The boys said in unison, scandalized. Juvia was still in shock. Erza _knew_ her soulmate?

" _Weeks_ ," she repeated, giving Gray the mop back with a threatening look. He took it mutely and she stalked away, her red hair fluttering like a war banner.

Natsu huffed, turning back to Gray as the door rolled shut. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Gray spluttered. "You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place!"

"I hate missing lunch," Natsu grumbled, starting to clean the windows with ferocity. "Lucy always has the best shit! We can't eat _here,_ we don't even have any food. I'm going to die!"

"Whatever," Gray replied, preparing his makeshift weapon to focus on the floor.

"Gray, wait a minute," Natsu said, stopping Gray with wide eyes. " _You_ have food!"

Juvia's heart dropped. _No!_ It was only supposed to be for Gray. She slumped, disappointed. The only time Gray got to eat her gift was with _someone else_. How horrible. She supposed she shouldn't be picky. At least he was going to _finally_ eat it. Juvia moved back, deciding to leave now that it was happening.

"No way," said Gray, a distracting sort of redness creeping up his neck. She paused, widening the gap she made between the bushes. "You said it was for me so I'm going to eat it. By myself."

Juvia was _overjoyed_.

"And you said," defended Natsu. "That it was probably a mistake! Who would like you, anyway, you fucking stripper?! _Now lemme at it!_ " He lunged for the bento and Gray dodged, hitting Natsu with the handle of the mop.

Juvia pumped her fist. _Yes!_

It was all very convenient that this was happening directly in front of the window opposite to her bushes. _Thank you, God_ , thought Juvia. _Now please let Gray-sama win._

"Quit it, _teme!_ " Gray let the mop clatter to the ground and ripped the lid off her bento, struggling against a Natsu almost frothing at the mouth. Juvia leaned forward in anticipation. He tensed. "Oh shit."

She was going to be sick! Juvia watched as Natsu went limp, curious. _Ask him, Natsu-san_ , she begged. _Ask him why_.

"What's up?" Natsu casually examined the contents of the box. Juvia's world was ending—he should be more sensitive! "It's just fried fish cake."

Gray put the lid back on, breaking her heart into sharp little pieces. "Yeah, but I'm allergic to fish."

Juvia groaned in disappointment, hiding her face. Her new parents and their stupid obsession with fish!

 **〜〜(／￣▽)／ 〜ф**

Juvia squinted at the orange sky as she walked home. Maybe tomorrow she would give him _omurice_ instead… and maybe the four horsemen of the Apocalypse would blow the horn just as Gray brought a spoonful up his mouth. The classroom could burst on fire. A surprise earthquake drill might interrupt their lunchtime. Natsu Dragneel would probably pick that moment to stage an uprising against the unfair amount of homework the teachers were giving them for no, in his own words, _"damn good fuckin' reason 'cept to rob them of karaoke nights with Mira"_.

And why stop there? Gray might actually be allergic to eggs and every other food in their kitchen itinerary. She moaned out her frustration, resisting the urge to childishly stomp her foot. The universe was being very unhelpful considering it was the one that brought Juvia and Gray together. Juvia had never worked this hard for someone before. Rejection had been a great deterrent.

"Oink! Oink! Fatty cakes! Oink! Oink! Fatty cakes! Jamie-chan's a _pig!_ "

Juvia stopped at the edge of the playground, looking over as three kids circled a chubby boy with a pack of chips in each hand. She couldn't hear well because the boy was muttering in humiliation but she could at least make out _"please give them back",_ the limp words carried across the yard in a trembling monotone. Her eyes widened.

" _Ameonna! Ameonna! Juvia-chan's bad luck!"_

" _Please give Juvia's doll back! Please! Please!"_

"And what're you gonna do about it, punk?" The oldest one sneered, wiggling the junk food in Jamie's face. "Say it, first."

Jamie mumbled.

The boy looked at his two friends as if he was asking _can you believe this_ before he pushed the pack further against Jamie's cheeks. "Louder. I said, _SAY IT!_ "

Juvia made her feet move. "That's enough," she said, her voice low and openly disgusted. It was the one she used during her first year at Courage Academy so the rest of the students would learn early on not to mess with her. Or even think to talk to her. Or worse: try to be her friend.

 **￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)**

Gray chomped off the top of his Popsicle, his other hand in his pocket as he leisurely turned the corner from Natsu's house. He was glad Igneel didn't mind that he ate with them most days. Granted, it was too early still… but he supposed an early dinner was better than no dinner at all. Despite his gratitude, Gray scowled.

 _Damn it_. He really didn't want to burden them. But that bastard, Natsu, talked his head off until he agreed in outrage. Gray knew he shouldn't have listened. Now he was feeling guilty.

He passed by the neighborhood playground, wincing as his teeth rung from chewing on something so cold. If he was lucky, he'd catch a ride on the train before it got dark.

"Give Jamie-san his food back."

Gray stopped. He knew that voice. Walking backward so he was effectively blocked by a tree, Gray looked over the bark and to his schoolmate with the weird hair. Her back was to him, but he'd recognize those curled ends anywhere. What was she doing here with a bunch of kids?

Gray's ear twitched. In the distance, someone must've turned on the radio.

 **￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)**

"W-We were only playing," reasoned the oldest again, clearly the leader. He nudged Jamie. "Tell her, Jamie!"

The chubby boy remained silent. Juvia raised an unimpressed brow. " _Leave._ "

The three kids dropped the chips to the ground, scampering out of the playground as fast as they could. Juvia bent down and picked them up one by one. "Here," she said, holding them out to him.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, nee-san,_ " he said with waves upon waves of gratitude, shyly looking at her from under his lashes as he scooped them to him.

Juvia attempted to smile. "You're not fat, Jamie-san." And she wasn't saying it because being fat was some sort of insult… the little boy literally just wasn't. He was a bit plump in some places (particularly his belly and cheeks) but other than that, he didn't look like he was overweight.

Jamie flushed. "I-I _am_ a pig though… they only did that to me because I bought all of _these_ for myself." He lifted the chips up in his arms.

"Well," she said. "Juvia doesn't see anything wrong with that. But if you really think so, pigs are cute."

"I guess," he muttered.

 _Bad luck._ Against her better judgment, Juvia offered, "Do you mind sharing them with Juvia then?"

He brightened. "I don't! Sure, Juvia-senpai!"

They sat on the swings and went through the chips until the sky went from amber to purple-red bruises. It wasn't hard to talk to Jamie. He seemed to think Juvia was a character from the cartoons he told her all about, like some superhero with a dark past. She struggled to keep her interest, trying to match his enthusiasm so as not to discourage him. But in truth, his openness made Juvia exceptionally wary.

She'd just intervened because she wanted someone to have done so when she was a kid. Juvia remembered hating the bystanders. She just didn't want someone to hate her as she did.

(It wasn't the noble reason Jamie had in his head, so she didn't say anything.)

"If the other kids give you trouble again," said Juvia reluctantly. "You can just tell them about Juvia."

"Can I tell them you're in a gang?" Jamie's shoulders rose in excitement.

Juvia considered. "Just don't tell them what."

"Ne, Juvia-senpai," he prodded, suddenly shy again. "You live around here, right?"

"No," she lied. "Juvia was just visiting a friend. Jamie-san should go home now, too. It's getting late."

The younger boy deflated. "All right. Where did you say you go to school again?"

"Courage Academy," Juvia responded automatically, relieved that she was still wearing the uniform.

Jamie looked like he was about ready to enroll at her old school by daybreak. " _Cool!_ "

"Well," said Juvia as she stood up. "… don't do drugs?"

Jamie laughed. "I won't!"

Juvia stared after him as he scurried home, so evidently satisfied that he'd made a new friend. Then she turned around and started the journey to her street again. She'd thought Jamie was like her, but she would never have stuck around a stranger for too long. Especially a _friendly_ one. Juvia sighed, her lips forming the inevitable grimace. Of course, she could only make friends with people years her junior and ostracized by their own social circle. Birds of a feather.

"Hey," said a person with the exact same baritone _hey_ as someone she knew. She'd listened to that _hey_ in her dreams.

"Gray-sama," she said, surprised, as he stepped out of the shadow of a street pole. "W-What are you doing here?"

He smirked, popping a Popsicle stick out of his mouth. "I was _actually_ visiting a friend."

"You—you heard Juvia?"

"Sure," he said, shrugging with too much nonchalance to be casual. "What you did for that kid was pretty nice."

Her face went hot, but she was pleased all the same. "You _were_ spying on Juvia!"

"No," said Gray instantly, turning the same rosy shade as her. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't pour apple juice on the poor kid! And you shouldn't be so happy about someone spying on you!"

But Juvia was already in fantasy land. Her Gray-sama had followed her home! He was her stalker too! And wasn't it cute how he was so embarrassed he got caught that he had to make up a friend? Juvia would've told him her address if he just asked!

"Juvia," Gray said, stepping closer. " _Earth to Juvia!_ "

"Gray-sama, you could've just asked!" Juvia graciously offered because, well, it wasn't like she had any objections!

"What are you talking about?" Gray sighed, exasperated. "Ain't even surprised I know your name… Jesus."

Juvia brought her clasped hands to her chin, her bag dangling, heart eyes for miles. "Does Gray-sama want to meet Juvia's new parents now? Is that why you're here?"

"What? No!" His eyebrows drew together. "I told you, I was visiting a friend. Natsu lives 'round here."

"That _delinquent_ is Juvia's neighbor?" She drooped, her delirious high gone. On the bright side, it would make it easier to ruin his life.

"You know him?"

Juvia glowered at empty air, recalling the events of earlier that day. "Did Natsu-san eat your bento for you?"

The revelation came to his eyes in a matter of seconds, centering on Juvia intently. They were very pretty eyes: a striking dark blue, her favorite color. "So it _was_ you!"

"Gomen, Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed, covering her face in shame. "Juvia didn't know you were allergic to fish! She's a failure!"

"N-No," Gray said, his embarrassment slightly muffled. Juvia peeked at him from the top of her school bag. He wasn't looking at her, the back of his hand over his mouth as he spoke. "You couldn't have known that I was allergic. Doesn't matter anyway… could you—could you stop?"

"EH?" If it was possible, Juvia felt even worse. She lowered her bag, dejected. "Gray-sama didn't like them?"

"N-No! Jeez," Gray stammered out, finally meeting her eyes again with a smidgen of disbelief. "I liked them. It's just. Could you… I mean. You don't have to do that stuff for me, ya know."

Juvia blinked at him. He'd misunderstood. "Juvia knows she doesn't have to, but she wants to do stuff for you," she explained with an earnest smile. Juvia didn't think soulmates were duty-bound to serve each other if that's what he was thinking. She'd just wanted to show her appreciation that he existed. Because of him… she didn't feel so alone anymore. The universe had made sure.

Gray reddened, the edges of his mouth abruptly turning down. "You—you can't just say that to people you just met!"

"Why not?" Juvia raised an eyebrow, visibly perplexed.

"B-Because they might get the wrong idea!" Gray swiveled his body to face away from her blackly.

"Huh? What 'wrong' idea?" She tilted her head in confusion. Her soulmate didn't take notes in class… maybe he was simple? "Juvia meant what she meant. She made lunch for you."

" _You really_ … Argh. Nevermind," grumbled Gray, defeated. His face sloped up to the darkening sky, eyes squinting. "Anyway, we should get home. I think it's about to rain."

As he said so, something wet dripped down Juvia's right cheek. Her chest ached. Rain always ruined everything. She'd actually been talking to Gray and it was going so well. She hadn't thought she'd be able to act this way around anyone in her life again. Now he had to leave her.

Juvia wanted to keep him all night.

"Right," she said, frowning. It was starting to drizzle.

Gray turned his head back to look at her, his eyes creasing in a silent smile. "Well. See ya, Juvia."

Juvia lit up, heartbeat racing. He'd _smiled_ at her. "Goodbye, Gray-sama!"

They went their separate ways, Gray waving. Juvia lingered to watch him walk away from her, a funny sort of _want_ stirring in her belly.

Though Gray had made her day, it obviously wasn't done with her yet. It took only seconds for the light rainfall to change into a downpour, pelting Juvia in a harsh shower until she was soaked inside out. Her luck had run out quickly. She hurried to get to shelter, her school bag dripping above her as she hefted it up as a shield. Heart up her throat, Juvia closed her eyes to the sudden pain. Weather like this always made her remember things she'd rather stayed shut in the deepest corners of her mind.

Juvia _hated_ it.

Footsteps splashed through the puddles behind her in a mad dash. At least she wasn't the only one stupid enough to forget their umbrella. Juvia had mistakenly believed her teru teru bozu would protect her.

She heard something click open, a sliding _whoosh_ , and the rain was gone. Juvia heaved down her bag, stunned.

"You _really_ didn't have an umbrella?" Gray asked, panting and as drenched as her. Juvia met his eyes, the melody playing in her ears at its crescendo. "And I thought _I_ was careless."

"Gray-sama came back f-for Juvia?" She couldn't believe it. The silent song whistled with the pitter-patter of the rain, loud enough to make her speechless.

Gray pursed his lips down at her. He was so close she could feel the warm air coming from his nose as he took deep inhales of air to compose himself. "I forgot to thank you. For all the food… so thank you."

Her eyes welled up, tears sticking to the fringe of her lashes. "Y-You didn't have to," she said softly, endeavoring to keep the slight crack out of her voice. Juvia twisted her face forward and impatiently let the tears drip down her already wet cheeks to get rid of them. For the first time in a long while, she was glad it was raining.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Gray repeated. Juvia could practically hear his blush. "Now, come on. It's late. I'll walk you home."

Juvia nodded. The music felt like it could go on forever as they trudged onward.

"Gray-sama?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at her.

 _You warm Juvia's heart._ "If you wanted to know where Juvia lives, you could've just asked!"

Gray smacked his face with his available palm, groused. "I told you that's... _that's not why I'm doing this!_ "

 **〜〜(／￣▽)／ 〜ф**

 **Author's Note:** Oof. I'm pretty sure we're all familiar with the Japanese terms I used by now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
